1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery apparatus for a battery pack having a chargeable/dischargeable battery cell or the like and a discharge controlling method of a battery apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a battery pack having a battery cell is provided as a secondary battery such as a lithium battery, a NiCd battery, a nickel hydrogen battery and the like. Typically, the battery pack includes: a microcomputer for calculating a battery remaining amount of the battery cell and for communicating with an electronic apparatus whose power source is the battery cell; a peripheral circuit of this microcomputer; and a state detecting circuit of the battery cell required to calculate the battery remaining amount by this microcomputer.
The number of times where the foregoing battery pack can be charged and discharged is not infinite. Also, the maximum number of charge/discharge times where the charge/discharge property in the allowable range on the usage can be maintained is determined as a certain number, depending on the kind of the battery cell and the like.
The present applicant proposes, as a one that counts up to the maximum number of the charge/discharge times in order to set the battery remaining amount, when the charge/discharge of the battery causes the deterioration in the battery cell, a battery pack that can count the number of the charge/discharge times on the basis of the deterioration and can accurately set the battery remaining amount on the basis of the deterioration; a charge/discharge counting method, and a method of setting the battery remaining amount of the battery pack (refer to a patent document: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-260486).
The present applicant also proposes as a one that calculates the battery remaining amount, even if a temperature change occurs in the battery cell, a battery cell that can accurately calculate the battery remaining amount on the basis of the temperature change, and the method of calculating the battery remaining amount (refer to a patent document: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-260488).